


Lie Ability

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2020, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, sbwedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Stiles finds out the true depth of Scott's lies and deceptions.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727686
Comments: 64
Kudos: 1137





	Lie Ability

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Bingo 2020  
> Square: Wedding

Derek knew that as soon as the pack received the photo of their joined hands with the rings on they would head straight home from the restaurant to congratulate them, so once the text was sent the newly engaged pair waited on the sofa in the den for the pack to arrive.

Lydia was the first to reach them, stalking in on her 4” stilettos. She said softly as she gave them both a hug, “It’s about time.” Then she pulled back and sat on the coffee table and she demanded, “I want to organize it.”

Derek pulled a $20 bill out of his pocket and he handed it to Stiles who smirked and shoved it in his pocket.

Lydia raised an eyebrow in question so Stiles explained, “Sourwolf thought you would be too busy with school to arrange the wedding.”

Lydia smirked as she said to Derek, “What? Do you think it’s not already planned? I just need to make bookings and you guys need to pick a date and who you want there.”

Derek paled, he asked, “Small right?”

She patted his knee and she reassured, “Don’t worry so much, I know you guys and I know what you like, it will be perfect for both of you, something small that combines a traditional mating ceremony with the human wedding ceremony. You guys can plan the next one.”

Derek frowned and he asked, “What next one?”

Lydia huffed and she said in a tone that said it was something they should have already known, “The one you will need to have at the Nemeton after you reclaim Beacon Hills. It won’t be for a few years yet.”

Derek looked at Stiles and they both shrugged and nodded as they said together, “We trust you Lydia.”

Stiles looked around and he asked, “Hey Lyds, where are the others?”

Lydia smirked, “I ditched them at the restaurant. I knew something big was planned for tonight since we were having a pack dinner without the two of you, so I paid a cab to wait outside for me and I jumped in and left before the rest of the pack could stop me.”

“Yes,” Peter said as he walked into the den ahead of the rest of the pack, “Very cunning Miss Lydia. Was there a good reason you abandoned your pack to the perils of Uber?”

Stiles looked up and he said, “She had to tell us she was planning the ceremony.”

Lydia nodded and she moved out of the way as the rest of the pack moved in to congratulate the couple.

-x- 

A few weeks later they were planning the guest list, they had decided to do this alone before asking for the pack’s input.

Derek asked softly, “Your dad? Do you want to fly him in for the ceremony?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, I would love him to be there, honestly, I still miss him every day but I don’t trust that he won’t be a complete ass about me leaving during the whole Donovan thing.”

Derek said, “I always admired that he was your biggest champion, even when he knew you were lying he defended you. I wish I knew what changed.”

Stiles nodded, “I know, I checked with my magic though and I couldn’t find anything on him that would explain it.”

Derek said, “Ok, what about Parrish. I know you miss him and I think we could trust him to not say anything about you at work.” 

Stiles nodded slowly and he confirmed, “Sure, add him to the list, it was good to see him at Peter and Chris’ wedding. What about Isaac?”

Derek nodded, “I think Chris still knows how to get in touch with him, he’s still in France last I heard.”

They added Isaac to the list, Stiles asked, “What about local alphas? Are there any we need to invite for propriety's sake?”

Derek nodded, “There are a few, Alpha Nicholson and Alpha Port they run the two biggest packs in New York. I would also like to invite Satomi.”

Stiles tried to remember where he had heard that name before, he asked, “Alpha Ito right? That was the neighboring pack back in Beacon Hills.”

Derek nodded, “She was good friends with my mother and the Hale pack has always worked well with her pack.”

Stiles added her name to the list as he asked, “Any other west coast alphas that would be good to invite?”

Derek shook his head, “Uncle Peter may add a few that he knows of that would help us when we return but I can’t think of any.”

Stiles turned to Derek and he said, “$20 says that Lydia will get ordained so she can marry us.”

Derek snorted, “No. That’s a total suckers bet, she’s our emissary so she would be officiating over the mating ceremony either way.”

-x-

Jordan Parrish looked up as he heard someone approach his desk, he asked, “What can I do for you, Sir?”

Noah gestured to the envelope and he commented, “Looks fancy.”

Jordan nodded, “It’s a wedding invite, Sir. An old friend of mine is getting married in New York, you might remember him, Derek Hale.”

Noah grimaced and he said, “Oh, Stiles will be gutted.”

Jordan frowned and he asked, “Why?”

Noah explained, “He had a thing for Hale that made his crush on that Lydia girl look like nothing in comparison.”

Jordan already knew the answer but he asked, “Will you tell him, Sir?”

Noah shook his head and Jordan noticed the fleeting look of misery that flashed across his face before he masked it. He said, “He is still not speaking to me. I don’t even know how to get hold of him. I will let Scott know though, they are still in touch. Scott gives me reports every few weeks about what Stiles is up to.”

Jordan frowned, “Oh, what has he been doing?”

Noah shrugged, “Scott has been telling me that he has settled down and moved in with a girl for the last few years but no wedding bells yet. He’s still at college finishing up his Master's degree in Criminology. Scotty won’t tell me which college though as apparently Stiles doesn’t want me to know.”

Jordan couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in surprise. He asked, “Have you ever tried to find him? Reached out to his other friends?”

Noah shook his head and he said sadly, “I thought about it but Scott said the others in the pack just tolerated him and they all lost touch after he ran away, that he was the only one still in touch with Stiles. If it wasn’t for the regular updates from Scott I would have left to find him ages ago.”

Jordan asked, “Why don’t you search anyway?” He knew that any search would find Stiles easily, that Stiles hadn’t been hiding since he was cleared of murder charges.

Noah sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand, he said, “I have thought about it, I miss my kid like crazy, but every time I think about it I am reminded of the time I didn’t back him up and tried to have him charged for murder because that’s where the doctored evidence pointed. I failed him Parrish if I were in his shoes I wouldn’t talk to me either.”

Noah turned to walk back to his office feeling older than his years and he turned back and he called out, “Let me know what dates you need off. I will make sure you aren’t scheduled to work so you can enjoy the wedding.”

Jordan smiled sadly and he said “Thanks, Sir.”

Jordan sent off a text to Peter letting him know the details of the conversation he just had with his boss before he got stuck into his paperwork.

-x-

“That little fucker,” Peter swore viciously.

Chris looked up at the unexpected and unusual swearing coming from his husband. He asked, “What’s going on?”

Peter showed Chris his phone screen and he said, “I just got a text from Jordan. He just had a chat with Noah about Stiles. Apparently, Scott has been keeping Noah updated on how Stiles is doing.”

Chris asked incredulously, “How the hell would he know?”

Peter shrugged, “Well according to Noah Stiles is happily settled down with some girl while he finishes his masters in Criminology. Scott won’t tell him what school he is attending as supposedly Stiles didn't want him to know.”

Chris asked, “Why doesn’t he search for Stiles himself?”

Peter sent off a text asking that very question and the reply made him snarl, he looked at Chris and he bit out, “Whenever he goes to search he is reminded of the time he failed Stiles.”

Chris asked, “Magic?”

Peter nodded, “I think a combination of magic and manipulation.”

Chris smiled malevolently as he asked, “Road trip?”

Peter matched his grin and he confirmed, “Lets.”

They let the pack know they would be away for a few days and they flew out to Sacramento on a late-night flight after a quick chat with Lydia. Parrish was waiting for them when they landed.

As they were driving into Beacon Hills Peter asked, “What’s the easiest way to speak to Noah without the pack seeing us?”

Parrish snorted, “With that pack of brats you could walk up Main Street and they wouldn’t even notice the smell of wolfsbane or that there is a wolf in town that they don’t know. I think though your best bet would be to sneak you into the station tonight and wait for him in his office. He has been living in the McCalls guest room since not long after Stiles left. Noah has a sofa in his office that is not too bad to nap on while you wait, I will bring you all breakfast before my shift.”

Chris lay on the sofa with his head in Peter’s lap and he was asleep in no time while Peter was happily reading his favorite fanfiction series on his kindle. Peter shook Chris awake when he heard Noah’s voice heading toward his office.

They were both sitting on the sofa looking like they had all the time in the world when Noah walked in. 

He took one look at them and he shut the door behind him, he was about to lock it but when Chris said, “We are waiting for one more to join us,” he just shut the door and went to sit at his desk.

Noah looked between the pair of them and he asked, “Hale, Argent, what can I do for you both.”

Chris smirked and he moved his hand so his wedding ring was showing and he said, “It’s Hale, actually. As for why we are here,” He glanced at Peter who nodded, “We thought we should come and correct some misinformation that we heard is going around.”

Noah was about to ask a question but Peter held up his hand and he looked toward the door. They all waited while Parrish escorted Melissa McCall into the office with bags of hot food from a local diner.

Melissa took a seat on the sofa as Parrish handed out the food and locked the office. He had let the deputy on the front desk know that Noah wouldn’t be available for several hours and to take a message if anyone calls.

Noah asked, “So gentleman, why are you here exactly?”

Chris said, “Well, we heard through the grapevine that you would like to get in touch with our alpha.”

Peter added, “We also heard that the information you have been receiving about our alpha is… well… in a word, bullshit.”

Noah asked, “The only person I get information about is Stiles. He’s your alpha?”

Chris and Peter both nodded in agreement. Peter saw the anger building on Noah’s face so he interjected, “He’s our very human alpha.”

Melissa asked, “How does that work? I thought the alpha had to be a wolf.”

Chris said, “This information can’t leave this room.” Chris saw them all nod in agreement so he said, “Stiles is a spark, it’s a type of powerful magic user, there are rare cases where if a Spark is in a wolf pack they can rise to the rank of alpha. He has been the Hale Pack alpha since Derek gave up his alpha spark for Cora, it just took them a while to realize.”

Noah asked sadly, “So he’s not settled down with a girl and isn't doing his Master's degree in Criminology?”

Peter snorted and he pulled a familiar envelope out of his laptop bag and he passed it across to Noah.

Noah carefully opened the envelope and when he saw it was a wedding invitation for his son’s wedding to Derek Hale in New York he paled. Melissa reached across and pulled the invitation out of Noah’s hands and she asked, “How long have they been dating?”

Chris chuckled and he asked, “Officially or unofficially?”

Melissa raised an eyebrow and she said, “Both.”

Peter said, “Officially, since about a year after we got married I think, so about two years. Unofficially about four years now. It took them a while to realize they had been dating.”

Noah asked, “Is he attending school at least?”

Peter nodded, “He is doing a Ph.D. in Computer Science part-time at Columbia while working with Derek and Danny. They run their own business doing cybersecurity and system design consulting for large corporates.”

Noah murmured absently, “That’s great.” He tapped the invitation and he said, “I can’t go though.”

Melissa asked, “Why the hell not. Your son is getting married and his pack has reached out with an olive branch to get you there. We are both going damnit.”

Noah started to look panicked and he said, “I can’t, I can’t go.”

Peter held up a hand as he recognized the signs of a magic-induced panic attack and he threw Melissa a look that promised an explanation later as he said, “That’s fine Noah, my number is on the back of the invitation if you change your mind.”

Chris stood and he said, “Right we need to head back, we both have meetings tomorrow.”

Melissa stayed quiet as she followed them out to Parrish’s cruiser. Parrish motioned for them all to get in and Melissa was quick to jump into the vacant front seat.

Parrish asked, “Where to?”

Chris looked at Melissa and he asked, “Are you sure you want to come? You are likely to hear some uncomplimentary things about your son.”

Melissa snorted, “No son of mine would treat people the way he does.” She glanced back at the station and she said, “It’s clear something has been done to Noah to stop him from seeing Stiles and I want to help you break it.”

Chris nodded and he asked, “Can you take us to see Alpha Ito? I want to see if her emissary can help or at least send us in the right direction.”

Parrish nodded in agreement and they left the station and headed out to the outskirts of Beacon Hills where Satomi Ito lived.

True to form Satomi and her Emissary Gabriel were already waiting for them at the door. She welcomed them all inside and offered them all a cup of tea before she sat and said to Peter and Chris, “I understand congratulations are in order?”

They both smiled and thanked her. Peter asked, “You should have received an invite to Derek’s wedding last week.”

Satomi smiled and confirmed, “I did, I look forward to seeing a combined mating ceremony and wedding ceremony.”

Chris chuckled and he explained, “Lydia is doing all the organizing. She is the Hale Pack emissary and a hurricane of energy, it’s exhausting watching her sometimes.”

Satomi smiled and she asked, “So how can we help you all today?”

Peter sighed and he said, “We think Sheriff Stilinski is laboring under a curse of some type. We visited to drop off his wedding invitation personally and he declined to go which we felt was unusual, when Mrs. McCall pushed him he started to look panicked so we dropped it and came here.”

Gabriel asked, “Is this the first time he has resisted seeing his son?”

Melissa shook her head, “No, he has been weird about Stiles ever since the Nogitsune. I thought it was related but now I am not so sure.”

Peter glanced at Melissa before he said, “We suspect it's designed to stop Stiles returning to Beacon Hills.”

Gabriel asked, “Why?”

Peter asked Gabriel, “Did you ever meet Stiles before we left?”

Gabriel shook his head, “No, I never had the pleasure. I heard good things from Alpha Ito though.”

Satomi reached out and put a hand on his arm and she said, “He’s a Spark, a very powerful Spark. He was born to be the guardian of the Nemeton.”

Gabriel nodded and he said, “Ahh, Deaton will go out of his way to keep him out then. He is determined to be the only one in control of the Nemeton.”

Chris asked, “Can you help us, we would like to give Stiles back his father as a wedding present.” He looked at Melissa and he added, “Maybe two of them.”

Melissa growled, “Damn right.”

Gabriel asked, “Can we get him here?”

Parrish nodded, “I can radio with a Code-7. He is the only officer on duty right now able to respond to a Code-7”

Gabriel nodded, “Please do, the sooner I can assess him the sooner I can see if he is fixable without the death of the caster.”

Peter muttered under his breath, “That is an option.”

Parrish went out to the cruiser and he made the call and he waited for Noah to confirm he was on his way before he headed back inside. While he was outside Gabriel explained that they needed to trigger the panic again so Gabriel can see the magic in action.

When Noah turned up and he saw them all there he sighed and demanded, “What’s going on?”

Peter explained, “We just want to confirm that you won’t be attending Stiles and Derek’s wedding.”

Noah started to panic again as he said, “I just can’t. Will you quit asking me damnit.”

Gabriel cleared his throat and he asked, “Do you want to go?” When he saw the dejected look on Noah’s face as he nodded he asked, “Do you know why you can’t go?”

Noah shook his head and he frowned, “No, I just know I can’t.”

Peter looked at Gabriel and he asked, “Well?”

Gabriel chuckled, “It will be an easy fix, I just need to get some supplies. Sorry Peter, but you don’t get to kill Deaton today.”

Peter tried to look crushed but it just ended up with a smirk.

Gabriel left to get supplies from his office. He returned ten minutes later with a steaming cup of tea which he set in front of Noah and an amulet that he set on the table in front of himself. He explained, “First you drink the tea until you can think about going to the wedding without a panic attack. Then you wear the amulet so you don’t get spelled again. It will be better if you can act like you are still spelled when you are around Alpha McCall or Doctor Deaton.”

Noah nodded, “I can do that. I barely see them these days as I spend a lot of time at work.” He took a drink and grimaced and he asked, “Is it supposed to taste this bad?”

Gabriel chuckled and he said, “Sorry, but flavorings stop the potion from working.”

Melissa managed to wait until Noah had half the potion drunk before she started asking, “So, are we going to the wedding?”

It took until the potion was nearly all gone before the question stopped panicking Noah. Once he had finished it he held his hand out for the amulet and he put it around his neck as soon as Gabriel handed it over.

Noah turned to Melissa and he asked, “Can you get leave short notice? At least a week.”

Melissa nodded and she started texting her boss at the hospital as she watched Noah turn to Peter, “I want to go now, today, can that be arranged?”

Chris pulled out his tablet and he started looking up flights for the four of them, he booked them on the next flight to New York and he texted Derek to let him know they would be back later that night.”

Noah asked, “Parrish can you cover for us with Scott if he comes looking for either of us?”

Jordan nodded and he asked, “Do you want me to log your leave in the system? I can put it in as emergency leave so it won’t be questioned by the guys.”

Noah nodded, “Please, I don’t want to run the risk of running into Scott so I will pick up some clothes and toiletries when I get to New York.”

Melissa had a stubborn expression on her face as she confirmed, “We both will. I can’t imagine he will react well if he finds out we went to see Stiles.”

Peter smiled and he said, “Leave it with me, there will be clothes waiting for both of you when we arrive. I will send Danny and Lydia out shopping, I just need to know your sizes.”

They handed over the information so Peter could send off a text. He made sure the pair knew the importance of keeping their shopping trip a secret from Derek and Stiles.

Chris looked up from his tablet and he said, “Right, we should leave soon. I have managed to get us all seats on the next flight direct to New York. We will arrive fairly late but we can get you both settled in the brownstone and surprise Stiles for breakfast.”

Melissa smiled, “I like that idea. It’s hard to get one up on Stiles at times. Very hard to trick a trickster.”

They thanked Satomi who had stayed quiet for most of the discussion. She promised to keep an eye on Beacon Hills for them until they returned to reclaim the territory when the time was right. She promised she would see them all in a few weeks for the wedding.

They finally arrived at the brownstone at 2 am and they were able to sneak Noah and Melissa through the wards easily. Peter had them in separate guest bedrooms on the 2nd floor and he activated the soundproofing wards in each room so Derek wouldn’t pick up the extra heartbeats when he woke in the morning.

Peter woke early so he could start breakfast for everyone without giving away that he was making more than usual. He started cooking the bacon knowing that the smell would permeate the brownstone waking everyone. 

Slowly the pack all started making their way downstairs as Peter set out bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash browns on large platters in the middle of the table. Derek noticed an extra two places had been set at the table but he thought nothing of it as he drank his coffee.

Chris left and made his way up to the 2nd floor to get Noah and Melissa. Derek looked at Peter as he heard their heartbeats moving through the apartment but a glance at Peter had him staying silent. He looked over at Stiles but he was busy worshiping his first coffee of the day.

Derek was the first to see Noah and Melissa enter the room behind Chris, his eyes opened wide but he managed to stop himself from gasping in surprise. He looked over at Stiles just as Noah said, “Stiles?”

Stiles' head shot up in shock as he looked around and saw his dad and Melissa standing there. He flailed a bit as he asked, “Dad? Mel? What? How?” 

Stiles spun and glared at Peter and he demanded, “This was your emergency trip?”

Peter wiggled his hand in a so-so motion as he explained, “Not entirely. We had planned to correct some misconceptions that were floating around Beacon Hills about you. We also wanted to extend an olive branch and we took Noah an invite to your wedding. However, it wound up being a trip to see Satomi and her emissary to get Noah uncursed which resulted in Noah demanding to visit straight away.”

Stiles eyebrows raised and he asked, “What?”

Chris said, “We think he was cursed not long after the Nogitsune was defeated to think less of you and to not trust you or want to be near you. As for the timing, that’s about when his behavior toward you changed dramatically. Over the last few years he was being fed lies about you by Scott to keep him from wanting to leave Beacon Hills.” 

Melissa snorted, “Yeah, Scott told us you were shacked up with some girl doing a Master's in Criminology somewhere undisclosed. He told us you didn’t want us to know where you were.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. He turned back to his dad and he asked, “You wanted to come here and see me?”

Noah nodded, “Kid, I demanded we fly here as soon as the spell was gone, we didn’t even go home to pack. The emissary has given me an amulet so I can’t be spelled again.”

Stiles flew out of his seat and he tackled his dad into a hug that was many years in the waiting before he turned and he added Melissa to the hug-fest. Danny and Ethan moved down to the empty places at the end of the table so Stiles and Melissa could sit next to him once he was done hugging the stuffing out of both of them.

Stiles whispered to his Dad, “I missed you so much Dad. I'm so glad I have you back.”


End file.
